Dolor
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: Realmente les estaba agradecido a Hanzô y a Konoha. Sin el dolor que lo provocaron, no habría sido capaz de madurar y convertirse en un dios. Así le llamaban todos... "Pain". Drabble. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Nagato!


¡Hola! Escribí este drabble por el cumpleaños de Nagato, que era el día 19 de setiembre...

...¡Y se me pasó la fecha D8! Lo siento Nagato ú_ù.

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masahi Kishimoto-sama. Si fueran míos, todos los Akatsuki estarían vivos y dominarían el mundo =D.**

Espero que os guste el fic ^^.

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía sin cesar en Amegakure. Las personas iban de aquí para allá, tapándose con sombreros para no mojarse mucho. Ése día no pasaba nada de especial.<p>

_Él podía sentirlo._

Él lo sentía todo a través de su lluvia. La lluvia le advertía de cualquier amenaza que entrara en la aldea. Con esa lluvia era capaz de ver lo que hacían todas las personas de esa pequeña aldea.

Esa aldea, que había sido el campo de batalla de tantas guerras y había quedado destrozada. Esa aldea, antes gobernada por Hanzô Salamandra. Aquél que tenía la culpa del dolor sufrido por su gente. Ese al que él mismo había asesinado y ocupado su puesto. Pero era diferente. A diferencia de esa escoria que en su día se hizo llamar "líder", él era…

_Un Dios._

Así lo llamaban todos. Nadie lo había visto, nadie sabía cómo era su aspecto. Solo una persona. Se podría decir que era la única persona que él apreciaba. Era su compañera. La flor que daba vida en los momentos más tristes. En los momentos de dolor.

_Konan._

Repitió ese nombre en su mente varias veces. Siempre habían estado juntos. Desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por esos despreciables ninjas de Konoha, la aldea que tanto odiaba y que tanto dolor le había causado. Desde el momento en que conoció a Konan y a Yahiko, su vida había cambiado.

_Yahiko._

Recordó uno de los días que le causó más dolor. Ese día en que el maldito de Hanzô había cogido a Konan y la había amarrado, para luego alcanzarle un kunai y ordenarle que matara a Yahiko, o la chica moriría. Él no supo qué hacer. Konan le gritaba que no lo hiciera, mientras Yahiko le incitaba a hacerlo, diciendo que él podía llevar esa organización, la organización que habían creado. Él se había quedado estático, librando en su mente una batalla crucial. No quería matar a Yahiko por nada del mundo. Pero si no lo hacía, Konan moriría. Ellos dos eran lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

_Lo notó._

Un peso cayendo sobre él. No supo reaccionar. No entendía qué había pasado. Hasta que lo vió. El kunai clavado en el corazón de Yahiko, quien se había tirado sobre él. Se había suicidado para que Konan pudiese seguir viviendo. Vió el cuerpo de Yahiko, aún encima de él, perdiendo la vida.

_Enloqueció._

La ira se apoderó de él. Invocó el Gedô Mazô, los hierros se clavaron en su espalda. Sus ojos grises brillaron con furia. Lo mataría. Mataría a ese bastardo que le había robado la vida de su compañero. Empezó a derribar a los hombres de Hanzô. Cada vez se acercaba más a ese ser despreciable. Pero escapó. Ése maldito cobarde huyó. Lo siguiente ya no lo recordaba. Cuando despertó solo sabía que habían perdido al líder de su organización.

_Akatsuki._

¿En que se había convertido esa organización? Lo que en un principio era un grupo de gente dispuesta a todo para conseguir la paz, ahora estaba compuesta por diez criminales de rango S con ansias de batallas y sed de sangre. Ahora buscaban empezar una guerra para... Así conseguir la paz. Suena ilógico. Lo mires por donde lo mires, es contradictorio. Pero no cedería. Él creía en sus ideales. En los ideales de Yahiko… Y en los suyos.

_Nagato._

Así se llamaba. Aunque la única que lo sabía era Konan. Su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones. Y lo sabía. Pero no le importaba eso. Siempre utilizaría el cuerpo de Yahiko. Porque él era el puente hacia la paz. Él, y sólo él, seguía siendo el líder de Akatsuki.

Quizá un de las razones para utilizar el cuerpo de su difunto amigo era que les ayudaba a soportar el dolor que les causaba a Konan y a él su pérdida. Era su cuerpo el que se movía, era como si estuviese vivo.

_Era una mentira._

Y lo sabían. Yahiko estaba muerto. Aunque su cuerpo se moviese, su alma no volvería nunca del lugar donde ahora está. A ellos dos solo les quedaba rezar para que ahí donde estuviera su compañero, fuera feliz… Y soportar el dolor que eso les comportaba.

_Dolor._

Esa palabra lo significaba todo para él. El dolor era lo que había marcado su vida. El dolor de perder a sus padres. El dolor de perder a Yahiko.

El dolor. Eso era lo que pensaba utilizar para evitar las guerras. Los humanos son incapaces de entenderse. Si un ninja de una aldea mata a un ninja de otra, la aldea del segundo matará al primero para vengarse, lo cual hará que la aldea del primero inicie un conflicto bélico con la aldea del segundo. Todo por hacer justicia.

_"Si hay venganza en la justicia, entonces la justicia solo generará más venganza y se creará un interminable ciclo de odio."_

Él creía firmemente en eso. La gente le tiene miedo al dolor de perder sus seres queridos. Y con ese miedo, las personas evitan los conflictos. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, ese dolor no sería un impedimento y las personas volverían a luchar una vez más. Entonces les demostraría el poder del arma que estaban creando, y el miedo volvería a apoderarse de la gente. Así acabarían les guerras y la paz mundial, el sueño de Yahiko, se haría realidad.

Realmente les estaba agradecido a Hanzô y a Konoha. El dolor que le causaron le ayudó a madurar. Gracias a ese dolor pudo convertirse en un dios. Dolor, el nombre con el que todos le conocían.

_Pain.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí ^.^ .<p>

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Nagato!

¿Reviews...?


End file.
